


Love square ships

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Who do you ship in the Love square?Comment!~Mary
Comments: 4





	Love square ships

Who is my love square ship you may ask...

Marichat...

Marichat is the ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir. Other names include Marinoir and Chatinette. Cute... Because they do not know each other's secret identities, this removes those barriers when Marinette (as Marinette) talks to Chat Noir (as Chat Noir).

Why Marichat is the best ship for me? Marinette can barely talk to Adrien as Adrien can barely talk to Ladybug.

So, try reading or watching some of the fanfics. Well, i mean, be careful, tho. Not all of them are clean. Its often that someone has Chat and Marinette sleeping together. Literally just sleeping together (which is technically clean, but can lead to things), and occasionally, "sleeping together".

They're the same person and Marinette will fall for Chat because he acts like Adrien and is Adrien. Same thing for Ladybug/Marinette. In conclusion Marichat will bring all the ships together! I love Marichat episodes and the reason is - they interact with each other. Marichat is the key to the love square Of all the ships, Marichat... Progression in this ship would mean that Adrien falls for Mari which, again, ...

Both of the people they are in love with turned out to be the same person! To put it simply MariChat is where they get to be friends first and actually get to know each other. In every other part of the square there is a love/romance that overrides true friendship. They get to see their true selves yadda yadda.

So yeah that's why Marichat is the best ship!

...to me...

Who do you ship??

I am currently reading:[When Duty and Desire Meet by EdenDaphne (edelet), midnightstarlightwrites](When%20Duty%20and%20Desire%20Meet%20by%20EdenDaphne%20\(edelet\),%20midnightstarlightwrites)


End file.
